


Challenge Accepted

by juggieheadcoopers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggieheadcoopers/pseuds/juggieheadcoopers
Summary: Jughead surprises Betty with a nice dinner at a made-over Pop’s, leading to an eating contest that Betty initiates





	Challenge Accepted

“Juggie, would you please tell me where we’re going?” Betty stood in front of Jughead while his hands looped around to cover her eyes, completely shielding their destination from her view. “I feel really weird about not being able to see what’s in front of me. In fact I’m not entirely unconvinced that you’re not about to send me flying over a cliff.”

“Now, now dearest Bets, I was saving the cliff diving until our second date,” Jughead teased, gently guiding her through a doorway and spinning her around to face the surprise he had organized for her earlier that day. “We’re almost there. Take a step over that - yep - there you go. Okay, and three, two, one, open.” 

Jughead dropped his hands from her eyes, allowing Betty to see that they were in Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe. But it wasn’t the same old diner she had been coming to since she was a kid. It had been redecorated with dozens of twinkle lights and flowers, candles illuminating the room in a magical glow Betty had never seen before.

“Juggie,” she breathed, taking in the beauty of the restaurant with wide eyes.

“I know that we come here literally everyday,” Jughead began, taking her by the hand and leading her to the table set up in the middle of the room decorated with candles and blue and gold placemats lined with lace. “But I figured that I’ve purchased enough burgers in this place to send the entire Tate clan to college for a solid generation or two, so Pop had to owe me at least one favor. Turns out I was right and he agreed to close up early for the night. So the place is all ours.”

“It’s beautiful,” Betty whispered, spinning around to look from the table, to Jughead, and back again. “I love all the candles and the daisies and - oh - is that what I think it is?”

Betty spotted the glass waiting for her on the counter, her eyes lighting up as she hurried over to investigate.

“A strawberry peach pie milkshake made specially for Betty Cooper,” Jughead smiled as Betty lunged for the milkshake, scooping up a giant glob of whipped cream with her finger. “Your favorite.” 

“I thought this was taken off the menu ages ago after Mercy Clemens tested it for her science experiment and proved that anyone who drank it was likely to fall into a sugar-induced coma after just a few sips,” Betty pointed out, taking a sip of the milkshake and smiling contentedly to herself. 

“I pulled some strings,” Jughead shrugged, pulling on his suit jacket and looking entirely too proud of himself. “And not only that, but I got Pop to put it back on the menu for an entire week. I’ll take that hug now.”

“Ugh, Juggie, you’re my favorite!” Betty exclaimed, setting the glass back on the counter and throwing herself into Jughead’s arms. “Seriously, forget superman, you’re the real hero in my life. They’ll write comic books about you one day, mark my words!”

“Well tell them to start sketching now, because I also got Pop to agree to bottomless fries for the entire night,” Jughead informed her, leaning back to wrap his arms around her waist. “With the special seasoning you like so much.”

“This is amazing,” Betty beamed, reaching up to place a gentle hand on his cheek. “Seriously thank you for all this, but you didn’t have to go to all this trouble for me.”

“It wasn’t any trouble,” Jughead assured her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as he leaned in close. “And even if it was, you’re worth it Betty Cooper.”

Jughead met his lips to hers, and the whole world seemed to glow in that same magical white light that illuminated the entire room.

“Well, since we have all these fries, I think this calls for a little contest,” Betty suggested, raising one eyebrow at him as a sort of challenge and stepping back to gesture towards the multiple baskets of fries on the counter. 

“You’re challenging me to an eating contest?” Jughead scoffed. “Do you have the taste for losing tonight, Cooper, because this won’t be a fair fight. I’ve been training for this since I learned how to chew solid foods.” 

“Hey, don’t count me out yet,” Betty warned, turning back to point a finger in his direction. “Remember the 4th of July parade two summers ago? Who ate the most watermelon out of everyone in the neighborhood?”

Jughead smiled as the memory of Betty scarfing down slice after slice of watermelon flashed across his mind.

“And you even managed to avoid the seeds,” Jughead remembered, a tone of admiration in his voice giving away that even he was impressed by such a feat. “Okay, you’re on. But if I win, you have to watch at least half of the videos in my Hitchcock masterpiece collection next weekend without complaint.”

“Fine,” Betty agreed, her nose scrunching up in mock-disgust. “But if I win I get to wear your beanie for the rest of the night.”

“I can’t believe you went there,” Jughead muttered, narrowing his eyes at her in shock. “Fine, we have a deal. Do I at least get a kiss for good luck?”

“Not a chance.”

With that, Betty lunged for the first basket of fries with one hand and pushed Jughead away with the other, causing him to fumble backwards and giving Betty the advantage she needed to become the victor of the eating contest no one thought she could win in a million years.


End file.
